The present invention refers to a garment and like pressing machine of the kind comprising a frame, a stationary buck supported on the frame and a pressing head moveably supported relative to the buck and means being arranged for moving the head forwardly in vertical registry with the buck and rearwardly away therefrom and further means being arranged for moving the head vertically into and out of pressing contact with the buck.
At many previously known garment pressing machines the moveable head is pivoted upwards about a pivot axle and remains in this raised position above the stationary buck. The head is in this position located about at the level of the face of the person operating the pressing machine and since it in many cases has a temperature of between 100.degree.-200.degree. C. there is a great risk for burns and the strong heat radiation is a serious inconvenience.
For this reason pressing machines have been constructed (e.g. the U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,083 and the German Auslegeschrift 1,256,615), where the head by means of a linkage system is moved backwards after it has been raised. The above mentioned drawbacks are then avoided. These linkage systems however are complicated and the reliability is not good. Besides it is difficult to achieve a sufficient pressing pressure of the head with this kind of power transmission.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift 2,263,786, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,159 and the British Pat. No. 1,364,938 are also shown pressing machines, where the arm with the head is pivoted backwards after the head has been raised from the buck. For all these previously known pressing machines the arm with the head makes a curve-shaped movement backwards-downwards and forwards-upwards resp., which means a relatively slow movement. Besides the moveable head will during a certain period of the pivoting movement be directed obliquely forwards, so that the heat radiation from the head can hit the operator. The pressing machines shown in these earlier publications are also relatively complicated.